memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Ultimate Computer
Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4729.4. Komputer M-5 został właśnie zainstalowany na pokładzie statku, a my opuściliśmy stację kosmiczną 6, by przeprowadzić manewry." Dr. Richard Daystrom, twórca używanego na pokładzie Enterprise|NCC-1701 komputera, przybywa na pokład, by zainstalować nowy komputer M-5, zdolny do manewrowania statkiem i lotu bez udziału personelu. System ma zostać przetestowany przez rozpoczynające się właśnie gry wojenne, w walce przeciw innemu statkowi, którym dowodzi komodor Robert Wesley. Daystrom opisuje M-5 jako "całkowicie nowe podejście" do systemów logicznych; w rzeczywistości zrobił wszystko, by zbudować komputer działający jak człowiek, wprowadzając ludzkie "engramy" – konkretnie swoje własne – do jego obwodów. "Działają jak synapsy w mózgu," wyjaśnia Daystrom kapitanowi Kirkowi. "M-5 myśli, kapitanie." Niestety, tworząc program, Daystrom also – niechcący – wprowadził przerwanie jako cel nadrzędny dla komputera, co spowodowało, że gdy automatyczny frachtowiec Woden znalazł się na drodze i wszedł w koordynaty gier wojennych, został uznany za zagrożenie i zniszczony. W dodatku, M-5 potraktował reaktor antymaterii jako nowe źródło mocy, dające mu nielimitowaną moc przy jednoczesnej niemożliwości wyłączenia go. Tymczasem Kirk zmaga się z własnymi obawami co do zaawansowanej technologii i widma własnej "niepotrzebności". Daystrom przeciwnie, broni zaawansowanego komputera, który może uwolnić człowieka od wykonywania niebezpiecznych obowiązków. Dr. McCoy zauważa, że Daystrom traktuje komputer jak własne dziecko. Gdy rozpoczyna się pozorowane starcie, M-5 atakuje przeciwnika bronią ustawioną na pełną moc (niszcząc Excalibur|NCC-1664) i odcinając łączność Enterprise z flotą. Gdy komodor Wesley nie może porozumieć się z Enterprise przez radio, prosi dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty o pozwolenie na zniszczenie statku. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4731.3. Komputer M-5 przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad ''Enterprise." Dr. Daystrom próbuje użyć racjonalnych powodów, by przekonać M-5 do zaprzestania walki, ale ulega atakowi szaleństwa. Kirk zmusza komputer do zaakceptowania faktu, że jest winien śmierci setek ludzi. Czując to samo, co Daystrom, M5 zamyka swe obwody, opuszcza deflektory i otwiera się na atak, który ma nastąpić. Spock i Scotty odłączają komputer od systemu kontroli statku. Ponieważ łączność wciąż nie działa, Kirk nakazuje całkowite opuszczenie osłon, ryzykując wszystko i mając nadzieję, że Wesley zrozumie przekaz i przerwie ostrzał. Tymczasem Dr. Daystrom zostaje zabrany do ambulatorium . Potrzebuje leczenia i długiej rehabilitacji, by mógł odzyskać zdolność do pracy. Pamiętne cytaty "''Widział pan światełko miłości w oczach Spocka? Znalazł wreszcie komputer swego życia." : - Dr. McCoy "To nie rosół. Być może jestem jedynie okrętowym lekarzem, ale robię nalewkę Finagle's Folly znaną stąd aż do planety Orion. Poważnie zalecam, Jim." : - Dr. McCoy "Słowa uznania dla ''M5, i dla kapitana Dunsela''; Wesley out." "''Dunsel? Kim u licha jest kapitan Dunsel?" (Kirk sztywnieje i rusza do turbowindy) "Co to znaczyło, Jim?" (do Spocka) "Co to znaczy?" "'' Dunsel, doktorze, jest to wewnętrzne określenie, używane w Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty; odnosi się do czegoś, co nie służy żadnemu celowi." : - '''komodor Wesley', McCoy, i Spock "Wszystkie statki uszkodzone w niczym nie sprowokowanym ataku... Kapitan ''Excalibura Harris i pierwszy oficer nie żyją... wiele ofiar. My mamy uszkodzenia, ale możemy manewrować. Wciąż mogę walczyć i sądzę, ż3e jedyny sposób, by powstrzymać Enterprise to zniszczyć go. Proszę o zezwolenie." : - Komunikat '''Wesleya do dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty "''Dwadzieścia lat prób przed tym, czego dokonałem, ''nie były przypadkiem... seminaria i podręczniki dla bandy głupców, którzy nawet nie umieli zacząć rozumieć mój system... koledzy, śmiejący się za moimi plecami z 'dziwaka;' i początek sławy, budowanie mojej pracy – budowanie mojej pracy!" : - Daystrom "Spock... M5 nie odpowiada jak zwykły komputer – teraz mówi konkretnie ''do niego." "''Ta technologia prawie mi imponuje, kapitanie; Dr. Daystrom odniósł sukces w stworzeniu niemal lustrzanego odbicia swojej duszy." : - Kirk i Spock "Ta jednostka nie może mordować." "Dlaczego?" "Morderstwo jest przeciwne prawom ludzkim i boskim" "Ale ty zamordowałeś. Przeskanuj statek ''Excalibur, który zniszczyłeś; czy jest zycie na pokładzie?" "''Nie." "Zamordowałeś ich. Jaka jest kara za morderstwo?" "Śmierć." "A jak ty zapłacisz za swoją zbrodnię?" "Ta... jednostka... musi... umrzeć." : - M5 i Kirk "Wygląda na to, kapitanie, że robimy coś, co nazywa się 'szukaniem wiatru w polu." : - Spock "Komodor Wesley to doświadczony dowódca. Będę żałował, że służyłem na instrumencie jego śmierci." : - Spock "Najbardziej niefortunnym ograniczeniem komputerów jest to, że żaden program nie może zastąpić chirurga pokładowego w razie naglącej potrzeby." : - Spock "Komputer może być doskonałym sługą, ale ja sam nie chciałbym służyć pod jego rozkazami. Kapitanie, statek gwiezdny jest zawsze lojalny wobec człowieka. I nic go nie zastąpi." : - Spock, do Kirka "Nie może pan wyłączyć dziecka gdy popełni błąd; M5 dorasta, uczy się." "Uczy się zabijać." "W samoobronie, to zmienia sprawy." : - Daystrom i McCoy "Wy nie rozumiecie... i boicie się, bo nie rozumiecie. Wyjaśnię to wam – wam wszystkim. Potrzeba... 430 ludzi do obsługi takiego statku; z tym urządzeniem nie trzeba ani jednego. Ludzie nie będą już musieli ginąć w przestrzeni kosmicznej lub na jakims obcym świecie. Ludzie będą mogli ''żyć i zająć się ważniejszymi rzeczami niż i umieranie za badania przestrzeni, której nic nie damy i która niczego nam nie da. Nie możecie zrozumieć... nie chcemy niszczyć życia, chcemy je ratować!" : - Daystrom "Fantastyczna maszyna, ten M5 - bez wyłącznika!" : - Dr. McCoy "Tylko głupiec staje wpół drogi" : - Kirk, do McCoya "Istnieją rzeczy, które człowiek musi zrobić, by pozostać człowiekiem." : - Kirk Zza kulis * Ten odcinek kłóci się nieco z The Menagerie Part I i The Menagerie Part II, gdzie powiedziano, ze jedyną karą śmierci w prawie Federacji było zagrożone odwiedzenie planety Talos IV. Tutaj M-5 potwierdza, że karą za morderstwo też jest śmierć. Jednak odwołanie do "boskiego prawa" może znaczyć, że M-5 odnosił się (i prawdopodobnie było to przekonanie Daystroma) do tego, że taka kara powinna istnieć, nie do rzeczywiście obowiązującego prawa. * The shots of the task force are simple insets of the Enterprise optically printed to create the illusion of various "distances". The sequences were apparently re-printed from one source, resulting in the ships' running lights blinking in unison. * Commodore Wesley's high-backed command chair appears to be the same one used by the parallel-universe Kirk in . * Dwudziestowieczna poezja, którą cytuje Kirk na użytek McCoya to Sea-Fever John Masefielda. Masefield zmarł 12 maja 1967, tego samego roku, gdy nakręcono ten odcinek. Tego samego wersetu użyto w . * A similarly titled 1965 episode of – "The Ultimate Computer Affair" – guest-starred Roger C. Carmel. * Spock twierdzi, ze żaden komputer nie jest w stanie zastąpić pokładowego chirurga. Ten problem został rozwiązany w 24tym wieku przez Awaryjne Hologramy Medyczne (technologię EMH). Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * William Marshall jako Richard Daystrom * James Doohan jako Scott ** Enwright (voice, uncredited) ** M-5 computer (voice, uncredited) * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Udział biorą * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Sean Morgan jako Harper * Barry Russo jako Wesley Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Computer M5 en:The Ultimate Computer (episode) es:The Ultimate Computer fr:The Ultimate Computer (épisode) ja:恐怖のコンピューターM-5（エピソード） nl:The Ultimate Computer Kategoria:Odcinki TOS